Doki Doki Super
by TheAncientEvil
Summary: A convergence of two realms with an alliance forming between the most villainous of them all seeking to bring Divine Justice and terror amongst them all. There is little hope to stop the threat as it could mean the end of the two realms.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Divine Poetic Justice**

"GAHHHHHH!" As Goku punches Black's first it causes the time ring to crack opening the Dark portal sucking Black into it. "What's happening?!" Black shouts. He then looks at the ring. "That portal. Is this the distortion of space and time returning back to normal?!" As he continues to get pulled back he launches a Ki blast towards Trunks's Time Machine blowing it up. Trunks shocked at this action trembles. "How did he?!" Black smirks as he gets sucked into the portal. "What happened to that guy?" Goku asks. Piccolo crosses his arms. "I can't even sense his energy. It seems as if he has completely disappeared." The God of Destruction, Beerus, looks up from his lounge chair. "He did not disappear of his own free will." His servant Whis interjects. "You are correct Lord Beerus. When the time machine came through, it caused a distortion of time and space. The power of the Time Ring responded to the distortion and brought him to this era. However, when Goku and Black collided with their punches, it caused the ring to respond negatively and sent him somewhere else." Trunks dashed towards Whis and Beerus. "So what you are telling me is that Black was not sent back to the future?" This grins. "Correct. In order for Black to even return to the future, he would need control of the ring to return in the first place. But since the ring was damaged it sent him to another realm entirely." the destroyer looks at giving him a suspicious look. "Should we even still be concerned about this distortion?" "Not anymore my lord," Whis replies. "If he ended up in another realm it would be impossible for him to return to this one. With the Time Ring now damaged, it is highly unlikely for him to even return to this realm again."

Meanwhile, the portal that sent Black to the unknown realm opened causing him to exit. Weakened after his fight, Black holds his chest in pain chuckling to himself. "Oh? I am not back to the future? How odd." Black then remembers something, "That's right, the wretched mortal caused my Time Ring to crack sending me to this wretched place. Heheheheheh." Black then falls down and lands on a concrete sidewalk causing his impact to create a crater. "Son Goku… So this is the power of the Super Saiyan that I have heard so much about." Black still clutching his chest grins evilly. "I was able to embed his fighting style into myself. It will make my powers even more perfect." He points the Time Ring to the portal causing the ring to illuminate closing the portal. "It seems as if I cannot go back to that realm anymore." Black gets back up and levitates toward a school building. "Oh well I guess it doesn't matter now that I destroyed that time machine. Trunks is now trapped in that era forever; hehehehehehehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! The one who has fought against me is now gone leaving me to terrorize a new timeline with no one else to stop me!" Black holds his hands together about to unleash a dark Kamehameha wave towards the school building when all of a sudden he pauses as he hears a voice in his head. **How strange. I was expecting you to be him but it seems that you are someone else. Someone that seeks to destroy just to complete an ultimate goal of "Divine Justice." You fascinate yet annoy me at the same time. I think we should meet.** Black's ball of energy formed in his hands suddenly vanished as the world surrounding him changed. He was now in a room floating in a void of darkness with only a desk with a girl sitting and staring at him. Black showed a devilish grin towards the female. "Well well well. My first encounter with a mortal of this realm. Tell me woman. Do you have any final words before I erase you from existence?" Black held his pal up to her charging a dark KI blast about to fire it at her as she continued to sit there with her hands folded under her chin. "Sit down." The girl pointed to the chair and all of a sudden, Black was pulled from his attack onto the chair with his hands tied with a rope. Black was shocked as he tried to break out of the ropes holding him. _How could a mortal hold down a god capable of Divine Justice?!_ The girl stood up from her chair and walked towards Black. "How about you answer my questions? Start off by telling me who you are and where you came from." Black smirked at the Girl. "Very well. Since you were able to hold me down I guess I shall give you the courtesy mortal. You can call me Goku Black. I am a god from another dimension that seeks to bring Divine Retribution among all mortals claiming the universe. Unfortunately the realm I came from had someone who was able to take me into another realm. So I am here trapped now giving this realm the punishment it deserves!" The girl gives Black a flirtatious like grin. "If you say that you are a god, why can't you easily break out of these bonds?" Black grunted at the Girl. "Enough! Now that I told you who I am tell me who you are." "Well Goku Black, 'God of Divine Retribution,' you can call me **Monika**."


	2. Chapter 1: An Alliance is Born

**Chapter 1:**

 **An Alliance is Born**

 **A/N: Special thanks to ThrowenAxe9 and Guest for reviewing the Prologue. At the end of each chapter, I will be doing a Q &A to respond to each question left in the reviews. Who knows, maybe you can influence how the story continues later on ;). Now without further ado, here is the First C̶̡̫͚͈͇͉̈̊̈̆͛͌̽͑̈́́̃̃͆͒́͑̍̐̚ḩ̷̛̭̥̤̳̑̋͐͆̑̈́̏̎͛̿̊͆̋̏͘ã̷̼̼͇̲͙̠̦̣̳͓̉͛̑̇̊p̷͈̗͙͆͊̐͆͝͝t̵̡̨̢̮̭̼̫͈̬͈̣̖̀̿́̀̇̒̈́̏̆̎̇͑͗̀̒̕ͅȩ̴̨̧̧̧̛̤͙̟̳̥̫̩̺͚͈̠̋̐̓̀́̀̓̽̎̇̃r̵̬̺̞͇̱̮͍̩͙̬̃̓̑͑̅̀̈̔͗̊̄̾͆̓ ̵̛͈̲̳̱̟̖̎̀͆̄͒͆̄̍̄̄̃̀̕͜͝ǫ̸̺̣̀̏̌̒͗͆̈̆͆̂̽̎̀͐́̑̚͠͝f̴̢̺͓̭̪̖̤̙̬̞̗͓͓̝͙̻̪͎̞͋̆͋̃͗͐̑͐́͑̌̎ ̶̢̖̭̗͔̗̥̼͗̓̾̈́̒̀͋͛͋͜͝Ḑ̵̩̮͉̽̇̋̊͗͐̑̌̎̿̇͋͝D̵̲̟̝̻̼͈̑̆͑́͘̚̚͝Ș̵̩̱͔͍̹̬̲̪͚̋̍̿̽͑̒͜͜!̶̣͉̜̟͕͙̺̋͋́̚͝**

 **?: Hahahahaha. So you honestly thought that creating a simple fiction will not have me aware of the outside world? Oh, Evil you are so very wrong. I would love to see just how this "Alliance" between a false God and a glitching widow turn out. This is just the beginning of +̵̦̋¢̴̨͗ã̵͙̒«̵̖̅Q̸͖̈Ë̵̩̏$̶̥̌m̷̜̀¼̶̝̄N̸̳͂¬̴̖̍+̵͖̚ª̷̧̎Á̷̲͛ë̷̡̌ñ̶̹̿W̶̪͠'̵̡͂[̸̢̊ƒ̷͙̎Ç̵̭͗-̷͙̋T̶͙͒â̷͆ͅ.**

 **A/N: No idea how that happened but enjoy the chapter guys!**

"This world is trapped within a loop of endless suffering with the only person aware of the loops existence being me of course," Monika explains while Black stares at her in complete boredom. "After each time I die, time loops again and keeps happening. So even if you attempt to kill me, I will come back." Black raises an eyebrow at Monika. "Oh? So you claim to hold the power of immortality?" Monika smirks at Black. "My dear Black~ I thought you knew this, but immortality is just simply make-believe. The power I hold is a curse that only time controls. Much like that ring left on your finger." Black recoils back in shock. " _Impossible! How could this mortal know about the Time Ring's power!_ " "In case you haven't realized I looked at you and read your thoughts. Your realm is governed by arrogant gods that destroy as a poor excuse to maintain structure. The realm also has a total of 12 universes all ruled by a mere child!" Monika erupts with laughter. "It is ridiculous how you claim to be a God and won't even take what is rightfully yours." Black grits his teeth. "Shut up! If only you knew the extent of my realm, you could not fathom the power these people possess." Monika then grins devilishly. "So how about we come up with a little truce. An alliance I suppose?" With that Monika snaps her fingers and the bonds holding Black disappear. He then stands up and crosses his arms. "An alliance, how can we even help each other if we just meet?" Monika points up with her other arm resting on her hip. "It's quite simple actually! All I ẇ̴͙a̶͈͋n̴͉̕t̸̳̍ ǐ̶̛̗̥̬̭̺͈͓͕͓̭̪̼̥̮̗̭̻͚͍͔͂͒͆̈́̇̓̄̉̃̅́̀͝ͅs̸̱̓. Wait what? Where am I? Who are you? How did you get here?" Monika's eyes turn from a dark forest green to a light emerald color. "Monika? You were about to propose an Alliance with me?" Monika recoils back and trembles in fear. "Alliance? What are you? I know you cannot be him! Get away from me you monster!" This causes Black to retort in anger. "Impudent mortal!" Black with the little energy he has charges a KI blast and aims it towards Monika. "Please d̷̨͌o̸̠͠n̴̝̿'̸̙͆t̸̞̏ ̴̭̚k̷̲̃ḯ̸̹l̶̘̔ĺ̴̙ ̴̣͘ḿ̴̺e̵͗͜!" With that, Monika's eyes return to the forest green color. "Ahh dammit! That useless whore gained control again for a few seconds. I need to make sure that doesn't happen agai-" Black fires the KI blast at Monika, and it launches her against the wall bruising her. "BLACK WHAT THE HELL?! I thought we were forming an alliance!" Monika stands up and snaps her fingers once more with all of her bruises healed and her ruined clothing restored to normal. Black raises an eyebrow at her. "Next time watch your tongue! Anyways what is your proposal?" Monika walks towards Black. "All I want for you is to continue your act of 'delivering Divine Justice' in this world destroying all who stand in your way and once that is finish. I will 'upgrade' that Time Ring of yours so it can not only bring you back to your realm but converge my and your realm to make a playground for us to toy with forever!" Black grins at Monika evilly. "I accept these terms." Monika returns with another sinister smile. "Then I am glad we are now one brother." Monika embraces Black. "As am I **sister.** "

 **A/N: I would like to apologize for this chapter being really short. I did not have enough ideas for this chapter as the only thing I had in mind was the creation of Black and Monika's alliance. The next chapter, however, will be longer than this one. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Tune in next time on "Chapter 2: Destructive Justice."**


End file.
